Iron Maiden
|Enemies = Ekhidnae Gundar Einar Slavers |Starting_icon = skellige |Location_map = Tw3 map faroe 03.png}} Iron Maiden is a secondary quest in . Walkthrough East of Harviken, on the top of a hill, you'll see a laid out ring in which a woman fights and knocks out her opponent before demanding if there's really no one that can best her. Approach and she'll reveal herself as Jutta an Dimun. However, she won't fight a nobody and thus asks Geralt to perform a worthy feat to fight her and will give one of the following tasks (note that even if you completed one of them, it instead goes by the random task she gives): * defeat Einar in Harviken * defeat Gundar in Harviken * kill the slavers in Trottheim (Flesh for Sale) * recover Horned Hoskuld's sword Note that certain feats will allow you to skip any tasks as she'll recognize your name: * Defeat Olaf (Fists of Fury: Skellige) If you did complete the given task already or already did a worthy feat, she'll acknowledge Geralt as a worthy opponent and fight him on the spot. If you didn't do it yet though, you must complete it to continue the quest. The tasks If asked to defeat Einar, he's like any other fistfight and must also be defeated to do Fists of Fury: Skellige. If asked to defeat Gundar, it'll be a sword fight and you must take care not to leave the arena to beat him. You can also use this to your advantage: if having a hard time defeating him, try to force him to back out of the ring (like near the nearby hut). If asked to kill the slavers, see the secondary quest page Flesh for Sale for a detailed walkthrough (in that case, you'll have to fight them instead of taking the passive approach). If you were given the sword task, go to the far western part of Faroe Isle to find the sunken treasure chest, and where a bunch of ekhidnae are flying over. Deal with the nearby threats (if you're lucky, you'll only need to kill a couple) then dive down and retrieve the sword, then head back to Jutta. Talk to Jutta Once your task is complete, talk to Jutta and tell her, and she'll then fight you. If you instead tell her you refuse to fight, she'll refuse to fight you in the future. This can then lead to a bug: while the quest won't mark as failed, when you then try to talk to her about fighting, she'll give you another task, sometimes including the same one you just did, and the quest won't acknowledge it. If you do fight her, bear in mind not to use any signs, crossbow, bombs, or potions, as the quest will fail owing to it not being a fair fight. Also note you only get one shot at this: if she defeats you instead the quest will fail and you won't get another chance to fight her. After knocking her health down significantly she'll yield (25 ) then ask where you learned to fight and regardless what you say, she'll insinuate meeting her at her place after dusk. You can take her up on her offer or not. if you choose not to take her offer, the quest will mark as failed. Head to her home (the earliest at 8pm) to talk with her and she'll reveal her vow to Freya: she swore she'd marry the man who could best her in a fight and have children with him, but turns out Geralt, a witcher, is sterile. If you tell her you can help with the other part of that, the two will have sex. If you instead tell her the wrong guy beat her, the two will just talk before ending the night with her commenting how it's time she left Faroe. sleeping with her will have no effect on your relationship with Yennefer or Triss. Journal entry : In one of Skellige's famed arenas Geralt met an undefeated warrior named Jutta and decided to try his strength against her. Before he could do so, however, he had to complete several tasks to prove he was a worthy opponent. : If Geralt loses to Jutta (fails quest): :: Geralt did everything Jutta asked and in the end was granted the right to face her in combat. Though Geralt put up a brave fight, the warrior woman defeated him. Forced to savor the bitter taste of defeat, Geralt left the arena. : If Geralt defeats Jutta: :: Geralt did everything Jutta asked and in the end was granted the right to face her in combat. Jutta proved a fierce and demanding opponent, but Geralt still was able to best her. Enchanted by his strength and manliness, Jutta asked the witcher to join her for a rendez-vous on the beach. :: If Geralt declines her offer (fails quest): ::: Yet Geralt had no desire to get to know her any better and so thanked her for a fight well fought and continued on his way. :: If Geralt accepts and spends an intimate evening with her: ::: Both Jutta and her proposition were to Geralt's liking, so he agreed to meet. ::: The warrior woman turned out to be just as deft with words as with a sword. It quickly became clear, however, that she had planned on doing more than just converse that evening. And you know our dear Geralt - he's never one to refuse a beautiful woman. They passed a very pleasant evening with a particularly spicy finale. :: If Geralt accepts but just talks with her in the evening: ::: Both Jutta and her proposition were to Geralt's liking, so he agreed to meet. ::: The warrior woman turned out to be just as deft with words as with a sword. Though she clearly was hoping for more than just conversation, Geralt had other plans, thanked her for the good time and continued on his way. Objectives * The following are mutually exclusive and depends on the task given: ** Look for the sword Jutta requested in the sunken ship's wreck using your Witcher Senses. ** Defeat Gundar. ** Kill the slavers during the quest Flesh for Sale. ** Defeat Einar of Harviken. * Tell Jutta you have performed the feat. * Defeat Jutta. * Meet Jutta at her home after dusk. Notes * Using the crossbow, throwing bombs, or casting signs other than Quen during the fight with Jutta will fail the quest. * The use of potions is blocked during the fight, however, the effects of any potions imbibed prior to the fight will continue to be active. * Since you may still consume food/drink during the fight, the skill "Gourmet" may prove useful. Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:المرأة الحديدية pl:Żelazna dziewica ru:Железная дева